A variety of semiconductor applications such as semiconductor power switches include circuit parts for diagnostic functions and protection functions. Such circuit parts may include field effect transistors (FETs) electrically connected to each other. By way of example, one of these FETs may be used to sense electrical characteristics of the other one these FETs.
There is a need for an integrated circuit having FETs with matched threshold voltages.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.